Source routed forwarding allows a sender of a packet to partially or completely specify the route a packet takes through a network, which is advantageous in so far as it reduces packet re-ordering and congestion by allowing the source to directly manage the traffic flow path. Generally speaking, source routed forwarding is achieved using a source route hop list that specifies each individual hop of a source routed path. The source route hop list is encapsulated within the packet header at the source node, and is used by each intermediate node to determine the next-hop for purposes of forwarding the packet. Conventional source routed forwarding techniques are often efficient in small networks, where the number of hops between the source and destination is relatively small. However, traditional source routed forwarding techniques may be somewhat inefficient in larger networks, where long packet headers increase overhead ratios. Moreover, source routed forwarding may not be possible in multi-domain networks, where the source lacks knowledge of external domain topologies. Accordingly, techniques for efficiently extending source domain routing to large and/or multi-domain networks is desired.